


Леворукий

by seane



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: О кандидатуре на роль Леворукого.написано на Фандомную Битву-2015





	Леворукий

Марсель долго разглядывал картину и молчал. В солнечных лучах шедевр Диамни Коро словно оживал: казалось, еще немного, и можно будет услышать смех пирующих и звон бокалов. Лишь один из персонажей картины был невесел и сидел в одиночестве с самого края стола. Марсель стоял перед ним, подняв голову, и смотрел, не отрываясь.

А Рокэ, прислонившись к противоположной стене, смотрел на Марселя. Вот так, лицом к лицу, они были до смешного похожи — Марсель и Леворукий. Светлые волосы, рост, разворот плеч.

Забавная мысль. Мрачный красавец с картины, пожалуй, куда меньше, чем Марсель Валме, подходил на роль вечно смеющегося Врага всего сущего — такого, каким описывали его клирики. Умение с улыбкой провести всех и вся и заставить целый мир плясать под свою дудку вряд ли было свойственно человеку с картины. Слишком прямым был его взгляд, слишком открытым — лицо.

— Ты никогда не думал, — наконец нарушил Марсель тишину, — о том, что людская молва частенько ошибается в деталях? Быть может, Леворукий вовсе не был леворуким. Или, к примеру, любил не кошек, а собак.

— Я знаю лишь, что я ему обязан, — ответил Рокэ.

Марсель оглянулся. Солнечный свет на миг отразился зеленым в его глазах.

— Да, — подтвердил Марсель вполне серьезно. — Но, может статься, он вовсе не жаждет взыскать с тебя плату за долги.


End file.
